Moe's Penpal
by Sarabi-Legend
Summary: Moe's internet friend comes to Doodlebop Central. But will problems occur during the visit.


**Chapter One**

Deedee and Rooney come jumping happily through the doors to Doodlebop Central.

Deedee: Hey everybody!

Rooney: It's time for

Both: The Doodlebops!

Deedee: I'm Deedee Doodle (a beautiful tune plays)

Rooney: I'm Rooney Doodle (out of tune music plays)

Deedee and Rooney: And! (No one comes out. Deedee knocks on the door)

Deedee: Moe!

Rooney: Oh no where's Moe?

Suddenly there's a giggle. Moe sticks his head out, puts his finger over his mouth, and goes back under the desk.

Deedee: Come on. Let's look for him.

Deedee and Rooney look everywhere but can't find Moe.

Rooney: Well I can't find him.

Moe giggles and the pink and blue doodle look at the desk and smile.

Deedee: I thought I heard someone. Moe come on out.

Moe: (Moe rolls out and jumps up on his feet) Ta-da here I am!

Deedee: Come on. I'm Deedee Doodle.

Rooney: I'm Rooney Doodle.

Moe: I'm Moe Doodle.

All: And we're the Doodlebops.

Mudge: (Mudge opens the mirror) The Fiddleflops?

Deedee: No the Doodlebops.

Mudge: Eh. Whatever floats your boat. (Goes back into the mirror)

**Chapter Two**

After the introduction the Doodles go off to do their own thing. Rooney goes to the basement to continue on an invention, Deedee sits to watch TV, and Moe goes to his orange laptop.

Rooney: If you guys need me I'll be in the basement.

Deedee: Okay. Good luck on your invention.

Moe: Hold up Roon!

Rooney: What is it?

Moe: I got an e-mail you two should hear.

The other Doodles walk over to their orange friend with concerned looks.

Deedee: What's goin on?

Rooney: Yeah Moe what is it?

Moe: My pen-pal Minty's in town and is coming over to visit! This is awesome!

Rooney: I didn't know you had a pen-pal. You never talk about em.

Moe: Guess I forgot.

Deedee: Well what's Minty like?

Moe: She's awesome! She likes trains, breakdancing, Dance Dance Revolution, and silent films just like me!

Rooney: Wow she sounds cool. Does she like demolition derbies?

Moe: She does, and she gets to see them every Saturday because her window is high enough for her to see the stadium.

Rooney: Lucky. When is she coming?

Moe: Today. In fact she should be here in one hour.

Deedee: We should throw a party to welcome her to Doodlebop Central!

Moe: Great idea Deedee! I'll get balloons.

Deedee: I'll decorate the house.

Rooney: And I'll bake a chocolate strudel.

The Doodlebops go off and do as they said. Deedee decorates the room with streamers and glitter, Moe blows up orange and yellow balloons, and Rooney starts making his delicious Chocolate Doodle Strudel.

**Chapter Three **

Later that day (one hour to be specific), the doorbell rings and all the Doodles run towards the door in excitement.

Moe: (looks through the window) It's Minty!

The orange Doodle quickly opens the door and the other Doodles look at Minty in surprise. Minty was green! There in the doorway stood a fifteen year old girl with teal skin, dark green dreadlocks that reached her waist, a dark green top hat with thin and a white silk sash around it, a black dress shirt, a silk vest that had one side bright green and the other dark green, bright and dark green pin-striped baggy pants (that looked just like Moe's), a slightly form fitting tuxedo jacket that was dark and teal striped, white gloves, and to top it all off she had on bright green shoes (that also looked like Moe's). She had the same physical features of the Doodlebops(ears, fingers), and had next to her a light green duffle bag with black lines that looked pretty packed.

Minty: Moe!

She had a deep voice that sound exactly like Sarabi's voice from the Lion King.

Moe: Wow Minty it's amazing to see you! Welcome to Doodlebop Central!

Moe gestures her to come in. She slowly walks in absorbing the colorful room and the pink and blue Doodles.

Minty: This place looks amazing. (Looks at Deedee and Rooney) You guys must be Deedee and Rooney. You two look exactly how Moe described.

Rooney: Sparkly! (Nudges Deedee)

Deedee: Hey I worked hard on this room! (Lightly punches Rooney)

Minty: So this is Doodlebop Central. A lot more colorful than I thought. This place is incredible and it's great to finally meet you in person Moe! You look how I thought you would…orange.(does small laugh then smiles at Moe)

Moe: Now I see where the name Minty came from.

Minty: Yeah (puts her hand behind her neck)

Moe: Well these of course are Deedee and Rooney, the pianist and guitarist of the band.

Rooney: Nice to meet you.

Deedee: Very nice.

Minty crosses her arms to form an "X" and shakes the Doodlebops' hands.

Minty: Same here. I brought some stuff to show you guys.

Rooney: Hold on a sec, I made chocolate strudel you just have to try. Wait right here!

Moe closes the door and the three of them walk and sit on the couch. Moe sits between Minty and Deedee and plays rock, paper, scissors with Minty. Rooney walks out holding his chocolate strudel proudly.

Rooney: Time for some strudel.

After merry time of eating and conversation, Minty walks over to her duffle bag and opens it on the table.

Minty: Here Moe, I remember you typing you favorite color was orange, and this reminded me of you.

Minty hands him a snow globe with an orange drum set in the middle and white snow swirling around it.

Moe: (slowly speaks due to and almost hypnotized trance) Wow…it's amazing. I've never seen one of these before.

Minty: This is for you Deedee, Moe told me you like pink.

She pulls out of the bag a beautiful pink unicorn figure with purple sparkles on it.

Deedee: Gee thanks Minty! It's beautiful!(continues to stare at the figure)

Minty: And this is for you Rooney.

Minty gives him a recipe for blueberry strudel.

Rooney: Cool a new recipe! This will taste so good!

Suddenly out pops a purple patched cat from his mirror of solitude.

Mudge: What's with all the yapping! I'm trying to take a aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! WHAT IS THAT!

Minty points to herself.

Mudge: YES YOU! WHO ARE YOU?

Minty: Hey you're Mudge, Moe told me about you. (whispers to Moe) You also told me he was a yeller, but you didn't tell me she was a cat.

Moe: (whispers) My bad.

Minty gets up with a small box and walks over to Mudge.

Mudge: Wait you must be Minty. You look how you described yourself in Moe's e-mails.

Moe: YOU'VE BEEN READING MY MAIL!

Mudge: I was trying a dating website and used your address.

Moe: Why?

Mudge: CAUSE I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER!

Moe: Well that answers my question.

Mudge: So what are you doin here anyway? Gonna try and get a record deal? Brag about how you met The Doodlebops? STEAL THEIR STUFF AND SELL IT ON EBAY! WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Minty lowers her head, her fedora hat shielding her eyes, and a half smile on her face. She lifts her head and hands Mudge the small box in her palm. Mudge takes the box with caution

Mudge: What is this a BRIBE!

Minty just continues looking at him with a half smile. Mudge kept staring at her hazel eyes as he opened the box.

Mudge: It's …ear plugs?

Minty: From all the stuff Moe's said about you, you don't like noise. So I got you some ear plugs.

Mudge: This is the most considerate thing anyone's ever given me….thanks.(slams the mirror)

Minty: Well that worked out well.

After the interrogation from Mudge, Minty and the Doodlebops run to the studio.

Audio Murphy: Yo yo yo what's up my Doodles? And person with the Doodles.

Moe: Murphy this is Minty, my pen-pal. Look at this snow globe she gave me.

Murphy: My my well ain't that cool. Minty come over here so I can get a better look at you.

Minty walk over to Audio Murphy. They shake hands and give each other a short interview. While Murphy was talking about himself, Minty was more concentrated on the fact he was a dog!

Minty: I like you already Murphy, and I know someone else who might like you. (Whistles)

Suddenly a large white Chihuahua with black and brown spots comes running into the studio like a 747.

The Doodlebops: A PUPPY!

Deedee: Hi!

Moe: What's your name?

Rooney: Aw he's so cute.

Minty: His name's Stains….and not because of his spots.

Everyone laughs. The Chihuahua wasn't small, in fact quite the opposite. He was almost up to Minty's hip(and Minty reaches Moe's height, so Stains was big for a Chihuahua).

Murphy: How's it goin Stains?

Stains: _Ruff (_translated-I'VE BEEN IN A DUFFLE BAG FOR 18 HOURS! HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOIN!)

Minty: You said you liked the bag!

Stains: _Ruff arf (_I DID SAY I LIKED THE BAG, I DIDN'T SAY I LIKED BEING IN IT!)

Minty: Sorry I had a slight misunderstanding…grumpy.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Later Minty watched as the Doodles sang and playing their instruments, Stains and Murphy continued to conversate, and Minty even met Jazz, along with Mr. Moosehead and Bus driver Bob. But when secrets are told, things start to occur in Doodlebop Central.

Rooney: Hey Minty, can I see you for a sec?

Minty: Sure man.

Minty was playing DanceDanceRevolution with Deedee when Rooney called her.

Deedee: Does this mean I win?

Minty: Yep.

Deedee: Yes! (Deedee starts jumping up and down)

Minty walks over to Rooney.

Minty: What is it?

Rooney: I wanna show you something. ( grabs her wrist and brings her to the kitchen) I've never shown anyone this, but I feel like I can trust you. (pulls a box out from behind the fridge) These are my strudel recipes, they've been passed down from several of my generations.

Minty: Wow. These recipes would make the perfect strudel.

Rooney: Exactly! I can't risk anyone stealing and selling them. So I want you to help me keep them safe.

Minty: I'll guard them with my life Roon, and make sure no one takes them.

Rooney: Thanks Mint.

After Rooney and Minty leave the kitchen, Moe comes from his room and calls to Minty.

Moe: Minty can you come with me to my room?

Minty: Sure man.

Moe and Mint walk into Moe's room and he locks the door.

Minty: What you need dude?

Moe: There's something that I want to get of my chest, and I'm pretty sure you can keep a secret right?

Minty: Anything you tell me will stay between you and me. I promise.

Moe: Ok…do you know my favorite type of dancing?

Minty: Yeah it's break dancing.

Moe: Not really. Break dancing's just what I do for the fans, but my favorite type of dancing is techno. Every Friday and Saturday I go to….a gay bar and perform. No one recognizes me because I were beige make-up and a brown wig.

Minty: Gosh Moe, I never thought techno was your thing. But since you told me to keep it secret, not a soul will ever know. (hold out her pinkie to Moe)

Moe: Thanks. (puts his pinkie around Minty's)

When Moe and Mint came out of his room, she went over to Deedee and played DDR with her.

Minty: Wow Deedee your good at this!

Deedee: Thanks. Hey, what were you and talking about with the guys?

Minty: Rooney asked me to try one of his strudels and Moe wanted to show me a new dance move.

Deedee: That sound neat. What was the dance move and flavor of strudel.

Minty: (thinking in her head-Why does she have to keep asking questions!) Um it was cherry and the move was a new upside down pose.

Suddenly Deedee pauses the game and looks at Minty in a concerned way.

Minty: Are you okay?

Deedee: Um….well….the boys find it easy to be with you alone….and they enjoy talking to you….in a private manner.

Minty turns towards Deedee and gently pulls her in for a hug.

Minty: If there's anything, anything at all, you can tell me about it. I won't tell a soul.

Deedee and Minty walk over to the couch and sit. Minty crosses her legs on the table while Deedee sits in a slanted legs-crossed position and lays her head on Mint's shoulder.

Deedee: So if I tell you something, you won't tell anyone else?

Mint replies by doing the invisible zipper thing across her mouth. Deedee tries to speak, but is baffled by Mint's hazel eyes. They're stunning like a beautiful underground ocean in a dark sparkling dark blue cave, strong, yet warming. Finally her mouth opens and words come out.

Deedee: I'm a children's icon, and thus children look up to me. But there's something I've done that they can never find out.

Minty: What is it?

Deedee stands up, turns her back to Mint, and unzips her dress down to her waist (she hold the dress up to keep it from showing anything else) to reveal cherry blossoms traveling from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Minty: (calmly) A tattoo.

Deedee: I got it about four months ago. (zips the back of her dress and sits down next to Mint)

Minty: I won't tell a soul.

**Chapter Five**

Minty went to sleep on the couch that day. She dreamed peacefully about home in Ottawa and about her and the Doodle playing in her yard, but was awakened by Rooney dumping ice cold water on her waist area.

Rooney: YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU!

Minty: (tiredly) What'd you do that for?

Rooney: My recipes are gone!

Minty: What!

Rooney: Oh don't act all innocent! You the only one that knew where they were and now they're gone!

Rooney slams the bucket on the ground and storms out of the living room.

Minty: I didn't take them Rooney! I promised! (sits on the couch) I didn't take them.

Suddenly Moe comes in with his laptop.

Moe: YOU SAID YOU PROMISED!

Moe opens his laptop on the table and on the screen is a picture of Moe at a gay bar dancing. The image was photo shopped to make his skin yellow again.

Minty: I DIDN'T POST THAT!

Moe: Well who did! You were the only one who knew about this!

Minty: (quietly) I pinkie promised

He gets his laptop and exit's the room, only to have Deedee come in two seconds later with her iphone.

Deedee: GREAT! FIRST YOU POST THIS AND THEN YOU PISS ON THE COUCH!

Minty: Post what?

Deedee: THIS!

Deedee shoves her iphone in mint's face. There is a picture of Deedee with her back to the camera in the shower, showing her tattoo. Under the picture is text reading "Look at what your kids are looking up to." Deedee runs out of the room crying.

Minty: Deedee….I WOULDN'T TELL A SOUL!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Later that day Minty packed her things and called a cab to pick her up.

Minty: Was fun while it lasted.

Mudge opens his mirror to see Minty packing.

Mudge: You leaving?

Minty: What does it look like! Sorry Mudge. The Doodles are mad at me and it's best I leave. (does a small laugh) I know you'll be happy when I'm gone. The cab should be here in ten minutes, anyone asks where I am…..whom I kidding no one's gonna care I'm gone.

Mudge: What are they mad about?

Minty: They told me secrets and somehow they got out and now they hate me.

Mudge: Ohhhh…you mean how Rooney keeps secret recipes behind the fridge, Moe goes to gay bars, and Deedee has a tattoo?

Minty: How the hell do you know that!

Mudge: Well it started like this. I was hungry so I went to get a sandwich, then I saw you and Rooney talking about perfect strudel recipes. When you two left I went behind the fridge and took the recipes.

Minty: WHY!

Mudge: I've been running short on cash…..so I decided to sell them. Anyways, continuing on, while I was chasing a mouse, I heard you and Moe talking. When I found out what Moe was doing on weekends, I decided this would be a great way to get friends on Facebook. Same thing with Deedee, over heard you two, and knew this would get me followed on Twitter.

Suddenly Minty stands up, grabs Mudge by the back of his neck, and pulls him up to her face.

Minty: YOU HAD BETTER GET THOSE RECIPES BACK AND TELL EVERYONE THOSE PHOTOS WERE FAKE! OR I WILL KILL YOU MUDGE I SWEAR YOU NOT!

And with that Mudge runs to Moe's laptop and posts that the photo's were fake, and cancels the shipments of the recipes.

Mudge: Alright the posts are up and the recipes are back behind the fridge are we good now!

Minty: Nope. Now your gonna tell the Doodlebops everything!

Mudge: Or what?

Minty: Or I turn from Mudge to Mary in three seconds flat.

The Doodlebops: So you did it!

Mudge: Yes and I'm sorry.

Moe: Minty we're so sorry. We should never have accused you. We cool?

Minty: We ice!

The Doodles and Minty have a laugh and call to cancel the cab. The Doodles then ask Minty to stay and go on tour with them. Minty performs with Moe during his break dancing, with Deedee in Tap,tap,tap and new duet songs, and with Rooney in guitar solos. She now lives happily with the Doodles, singing, break dancing, and being in concerts and their Tv show.


End file.
